1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a sensing apparatus, and more particularly, to a touch apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Based on different ways of sensing, touch panels are generally categorized into resistant touch panels, capacitive touch panels, optical touch panels, sonic wave touch panels, and electromagnetic touch panels. The capacitive touch panels due to having advantages of fast response speed, favorable reliability, and high durability are extensively being applied in electronic devices.
The capacitive touch panel is being operated through using a conductive object, such as a finger or a stylus, to approach or contact the touch panel, so as to change a capacitance on the touch panel. When a change in the capacitance is being detected, coordinates of a touch point at where the conductive object approaches or contacts the touch panel can be located, and thereby executes functions corresponded to the coordinates of the touch point.
However, based on different touch operation mediums (finger, stylus, etc.) or touch operations (approaching or contacting), touch strengths detected by the touch panel may be different, and thereby may affect the accuracy in determining touch coordinates. Therefore, it is imperative to attain a favorable effect in determining the touch coordinates under the use of different touch operation mediums or touch operations.